


Comet

by SharpClaws_and_SharperTeeth



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Val and Amanda are briefly mentioned and not actually in the story, because testosterone isn't birth control, safe sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpClaws_and_SharperTeeth/pseuds/SharpClaws_and_SharperTeeth
Summary: When Robert sends Nero a series of texts demanding he go cryptid hunting with him, Nero expects his night to consist of exactly that. However, when he sees what Robert really has install for him, will he be able to keep his feelings at bay any longer?





	Comet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and smut so please be gentle with me ;-; and let me know what you thought. I'm always looking for ways to improve, and if you liked it i will see to it that i upload more content stuff.

Nero sat quietly tucked up on the couch in the lowlight of his living room and leisurely scrolled through his phone, paying more attention to the horror podcast playing through his headphones than the actual screen in front of him.

The podcast was about a group of friends who had gone hiking in the woods only to become stalked by a horrid creature. A cliché and over-used plot, but Nero enjoyed the way the narrator put their own touch to it, implementing music to create a suspenseful atmosphere, sounds of trees snapping to keep him on edge, and the screech of the creature making his hair stand up.

So, when a series of spontaneous loud dings cut into the podcast causing him to yelp and nearly throw his phone across the room, it was an understatement to say he nearly shit himself.

Removing his headphones and placing a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart, he took a few deep breaths to make sure he wouldn’t suddenly drop dead from fright, he picked up his phone from where it had fallen in his lap.

It was probably Amanda getting excited over, well, whatever it was college students these days got excited over. She’d already been at college for eight months and had been pretty flat out with her photography the last few weeks to travel back to Maple Bay, leaving Nero to spend most of his time alone except for when he mustered up the strength to hang out with some of the other dads in the street.

His heart sank. He really missed her sometimes.

Thank god for phones and the internet.

He opened up his message app just as his phone dinged again… and his heart skipped a beat.

It was Robert who was texting him.

His stomach began to knot just as it always did whenever he thought of the other man. It had also been eight months since Robert had made it clear that he needed to sort out some stuff and patch his relationship with Val up a bit before perusing any kind of relationship, romantic or sexual. They were still friends, good friends, but Nero wasn’t even sure if Robert was interested anymore, a selfish thought considering what he had had to deal with these last months. Still, he pined after him like a high schooler and not a forty-three year old man. It hurt.

Nero opened the chat.

 

_Nero_

_Nero_

_Hey Nero_

_I’m going cryptid hunting and need someone to hold the camera in case I get mauled_

_Nero_

_I’m outside_

_Get your ass out here Sutherland_

Letting out a sigh and small chuckle, Nero texted back telling Robert he’d be there in a second and to keep his pants on.

Even if he tried, he couldn’t say no to going cryptid hunting at nine o’clock at night with Robert Small. Plus, he hadn’t spent proper time with him in a while.

He quickly made his way to his room to change into a shirt and jeans, struggling with his boots then grabbing his phone, wallet and keys and making his way to the front door.

Upon opening it, he was greeted by the warm night air and Robert’s truck idling at the end of the driveway. Quickly locking his door, he jogged over to the passenger side and pulled the door open.

“Took you long enough,” Robert teased, a smirk twisted his lips.

Nero hoisted himself in and closed the door.

“You know Friday nights are my deal nights. This one wasn’t pretty. It went bad and I had no other choice but to kill the poor slob, make sure he didn’t run to the authorities, ya’ know? Had to dispose of the evidence completely before coming out,” Nero said, staring Robert dead in the eye.

Robert was silent for a moment. “…you were listening to those shitty horror podcasts again, weren’t you?”

Nero whined and pouted. Rats.

“You’re no fun.”

“Oh, I’m plenty of fun,” Robert laughed and pulled away from the driveway as Nero settled into his seat.

“So, what we looking for this time? Bigfoot? The Dover Ghost? The Rake?” Nero started before pausing, a cheeky smile twisted his lips.

“Mothman?”

“Mothman is bullshit, and you’ll see when we get there,” Robert huffed as they left the cul de sac making Nero giggle.

Getting Robert riled up about Mothman never ceased to amuse him.

The drive was quiet except for the low murmur of Tom Waits coming from the stereo and the sound of gravel crunching under the tires when they turned off the main road.

Nero’s gaze slowly began to drift from the trees streaming past outside the vehicle over to Robert.

The other man was looking better as of late, not as washed out as he used to be before cutting back his drinking and smoking, something Val had demanded which Nero had gotten behind. His entire atmosphere had changed too. It seemed lighter, happier.

Nero felt a swell of pride for him. He really had come a long way.

A grunt came from Robert, forcing Nero from his train of thought. He’d been caught staring and immediately snapped his eyes away, face heating up. This really had to stop, he needed to get over himself. He and Robert were friends, nothing else.

Nero could feel Robert studying him from his spot behind the wheel and it did nothing to calm the blush creeping over his face. They were just friends, just friends.

Robert took a right off the dirt road into the woods and after a few more minutes, pulled over in a small clearing and cut the engine.

“We’re here,” Robert announced as he climbed out of the divers seat.

Sliding out of the truck, Nero looked around the area, taking in the tall trees and the sound of chirping cicadas. It didn’t look like their other hang out spots, this area seemed older, darker too. It was kind of spooky.

Cool.

He turned when he heard the shuffling of leather and the clang of the tailgate being lowered. Robert stood folding a cover for the back of the truck and Nero wandered over curiously. He hadn’t noticed that Robert had covered the back, he’d never seen it covered before and naturally assumed the other simply didn’t have a cover. It wasn’t like he put anything back there that would easily blow away after all, and that was if there ever was anything back there to begin with.

Nero peered over the side and his eyes widened. The entire back of the Ute had been stuffed with pillows transforming it into a makeshift bed.

O…kay. Odd. Very odd. They were either going to smother this beast to death or Robert had lied.

He looked over at Robert who was still busying himself with the cover.  

“So, I lied about going cryptid hunting,” Robert started, placing the cover to the side.

“Yeah, I gathered. What’s with the pillows?” Nero queried, giving one a poke.

“There’s a comet that’s meant to enter the atmosphere over Maple bay tonight. I wanted to watch it with you,” he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nero “oh-ed” then grinned cheekily as a wicked thought crossed his mind.

“If you wanted to ask me on a date all you had to do was ask,” he teased, but he couldn’t deny the way his heart ached a little when he said it.

“Just get in the truck,” Robert scoffed before pulling himself onto the pile of pillows, making himself comfortable.

Nero followed, struggling to clamber up beside the other man. Curse his short legs. Actually, curse his shortness in generally. He’d been tall once dammit… though that had been back in the fifth grade.

He settled beside Robert and stared up at the clear night sky, lit up by the moon and thousands of twinkling stars. This close he could feel the heat radiating off of Robert through his clothes, smell the mix of cigarettes and cologne combining with the scent of leather in a way that could only be described as Robert. It was intoxicating.   

Nero looked over at Robert, making sure to be much more subtle this time as to not get caught. His hands were behind his head as he stared up at the sky above him, chest rising and falling slowly.

“Here it comes,” Robert murmured, not that Nero paid much attention.

He traced Robert’s strong jaw with his eyes, missing the way the stubble there had felt when they’d kissed all those months ago. He remembered when he’d first seen Robert, first caught a glimpse at those dark eyes in the Coffee Spoon, the way his gaze had made him shiver.

He was a gorgeous man.

Abruptly, Robert shifted onto his side and chocolate brown eyes met honey in a searing stare, causing Nero’s breath to catch in his throat.

Oh, shit.

Nero’s heart quickened as Robert leered over him, his gaze almost that of a predator and not his best friend.

His mind began to race with excuses as to why he’s been staring.

There was a stain on his cheek. No. An insect in his hair? No. Oh, shit, shit, shit.   

Before he could say something, his lips were suddenly captured in a gentle kiss and time screeched to a halt along with his brain. It wasn’t until Robert pulled away that time began to tick again and Nero realised what had happened.

Robert had kissed him.  

“H-holy shit,” he gasped out, staring at Robert who had a smirk on his face.

Robert hummed, sliding a hand up Nero’s side as the lights in the smaller man’s head began to flicker back on.

Nero blinked a few times before blushing red all the way up to his ears like he was seventeen again making Robert chuckled and lean down to kiss him again. Nero kissed back, their mouths meeting again and again as Robert drew him closer, but then a thought crossed his mind, one that made his stomach turn to ice and the anxiety in his chest turn up full throttle.

He pulled away. He had to make sure this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. That Robert was ready to start a relationship and that this wasn’t fuelled by something else. Nero’s heart sunk a little. This wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, right? He hadn’t tasted any whisky on Robert’s lips or any other substance and he seemed perfectly sober. He wasn’t just reading this situation wrong... right?

A puzzled look crossed Robert’s face and Nero swallowed thickly.

“W-what e-exactly is t-this?” Nero asked shakily, looking away in disgust at his pathetic sounding voice.  

He never did have the balls to not sound like an absolute wuss…

He raise a daughter alone and beat his depression, but the moment it came to relationships he melted into a stuttering, anxious, goopy mess. Embarrassing.

“Hey,” Robert said firmly, grasping Nero’s chin and directing his gaze up so their eyes met.

“Get out that head of yours, okay?” he said gentle, moving his hand to cup the Nero’s head.

Nero made a small sound. Robert knew him too well for his own good. 

Robert took a breath and closed his eyes, appearing to gather his thoughts then opening them again. “Look, I’ve been thinking about you a lot, okay? I never stopped thinking about you and I know you’ve been the same. I notice the way you look at me. I know you miss me, I miss you too, more than I like to admit, and I know that you know I needed some time and I really appreciate that…”

Nero blinked as Robert continued on, heart swelling with each word he said and smile forming on his lips. Could this be it?

Robert paused and frowned in frustration. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you, Nero Sutherland. I love you so damn much. I think I’ve loved you from the moment we crashed into that movie theatre.”

Nero laughed at the memory of that night. Both of them had been drunk, himself more than Robert, when they’d snuck into the theatre and later nearly fought Hugo’s son.

Robert continued, but now with a smile on his face at Nero’s laugh. “Now, can I please kiss you? I’m not getting any younger here.”

Nero giggled at this and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss against Robert’s mouth.

“I love you too,” he said, voice just above a whisper as his heart did all sorts of fluttering in his chest.

Robert grinned and ducked closer, near centimetres from Nero’s face. “Right, now that all that mushy shit is over with…”

He trailed off and captured Nero’s lips in a passionate kiss, lapping and nibbling at the soft flesh as Nero moaned and shuddered. His eyes fluttered closed and he grasped the back of Robert’s neck, deepening the kiss and letting their tongues tangled together.

He squeaked as Robert snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, gasping when a hand slipped under his shirt and fingers ghosted past the scar under his left pectoral. He moaned when Robert moved higher to his nipple, circling it and giving it a playful tweak while his other hand snaked towards his groin.

Nero squirmed and moaned with want, pulling at Robert’s lip with his teeth as a hunger he hadn’t felt in years brewed in his gut. He wanted this man, needed this man. For eight months he’d pined for Robert, lusted after him, and now he finally got to devour him.

Robert took a moment to pull away, his lips bruised slightly and eyes clouded with lust as they both lay there panting.

“May I?” he asked, flicking his gaze down to Nero’s crotch then back, thumbing the waistband of his jeans.

A bolt of arousal coursed through Nero’s body making him shudder, but it was joined by a sense of gratitude at Robert’s request. He wasn’t exactly… happy with his biology.

“F-fuck, yes, please,” he pleaded, pulling his hand away from Roberts neck to grip one of the pillows beside him.

Robert grinned and Nero watched as he made quick work of his jean buttons but was pulled when Robert placing a kiss to the side of his mouth. He sighed happily as Robert began to nibble at his jaw, working his way to his ear and taking the lobe between his teeth to worry it. Nero shivered and let out a small sound before a choked moan forced its way from his throat as his cock was massaged through the fabric of his already damp boxers.

Robert hummed into his ear and moved to suck and bite at Nero’s neck, his stubble scratching pleasantly against his throat and only adding to the pleasure coursing through his body. His neck had always been a sensitive spot and it seems Robert had just figured that out judging by the curious “huh” that came from him.

Groaning, Nero closed his eyes and let his head fall back, unable to do anything but endure the pleasure surging through him and settling in his gut like molten lava. A pathetic whimper left his mouth when Robert withdrew his hand and he looked down to see what the other was doing only to see him slip past the waistband of his underwear and-

Nero cried out and arched his back as thick calloused fingers slid over his member, working it between his fingers slowly.

“F-fuck, Rob,” Nero moaned, fisting his hand into the man’s shirt and bucking his hips.  

Robert groaned into the side of Nero’s neck, giving a particularly hard bite before driving his fingers further and sinking them into Nero’s heat, curling them against his upper wall. Nero nearly screamed as Robert pumped his fingers in and out of him, stars flying past his vision with each pulse of electric pleasure that passed through him, and when Robert circled his cock with his thumb, all he could do was mewl helplessly.

It wasn’t long before the heat in Nero’s stomach began to coil tighter and he tugged on Robert’s shirt to get his attention. Robert stopped and leaned back to give Nero a concerned look, probably thinking he’s done something wrong.

Nero took a second to catch his breath before staring Robert dead in the eye because, holy hell, at this rate he’s be coming undone in moments.

“I need you in me right now,” he ordered sternly and smirked a bit when Robert’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

He didn’t need to be told twice though and quickly moved down the makeshift bed to help Nero out of his boots and pants, throwing them to the side. Once free of the offending clothing, Robert settled between Nero’s legs and took a second to gaze hungrily down at him, licking his lips and rubbing small circles on his hips. Nero squirmed a bit in embarrassment.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Robert growled and ducked down to meet Nero’s mouth in a rough kiss.

Nero sighed in response as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach at the remark. He snuck his hands up to push Robert’s signature leather jacket off his shoulders in a silent demand for the other man to strip. While having sex in the middle of the woods was definitely indecent and he didn’t want to get caught completely naked, he sure as hell was not going to be the only one with exposed skin.

Robert pulled away to shrug of his jacket and remove his shirt, dumping them in the pile with Nero’s jeans.

Nero bit his lip as he raked his eyes down Robert’s toned chest, following the dark hair that ran down his soft belly and disappeared behind the waistband of his jeans. His eyes travelled down further to the tent formed in Robert’s pants and he felt a pang of sympathy. Time to get those off, but first…

A wicked smirk worked its way onto his lips as he sat up.

A curious look crossed Robert’s face but it was quickly wiped away when Nero cupped him through the confines of his pants, drawing out a strangled moan. A swell of pride arose in Nero’s chest at Robert’s response and he leaned in to suckle at Robert’s neck, nipping at the flesh as he continued to palm him through the thick fabric.

“Tease,” Robert managed to huff out, brows furrowed in pleasure as he grasped at Nero’s hips.

Nero chuckled, moving up to bite at the juncture between Robert’s jaw and ear. When he was happy that a good few hickeys would show up later, he pulled back, deciding they’d drawn things out long enough.

“I assume you have protection?” Nero queried, moving to undo the buttons on Robert’s jeans.

Robert grunted and reached into his back pocket, retrieving a foil packet. Nero took it from his fingers and with a quick kiss to the side of Robert’s mouth, shoved the waistband of his jeans down, noting the lack of a second waistband. 

Commando, guess that answered the boxers or briefs question…

Nero looked down and inhaled sharply at the sight of Robert’s cock, now free from its confines and standing tall and proud.

“See something you like?”

Robert’s voice came from beside Nero’s ear making him startle slightly. He hadn’t noticed him move closer and his face darkened to a deep red at the remark.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered truthfully, moaning as Robert sucked and worried at his earlobe then moving to his neck.

Nero fumbled with the foil packet for a second, getting it open proving far more difficult with Robert at his throat, before finally unwrapping it and taking a moment to silently celebrate his victory. Gently taking the shaft in his hand, Nero gave it a light stroke and thumbed over the leaking red tip, shivering at the broken moan that left Robert’s mouth and easing the condom on.

Nero didn’t even have time to admire his handy work before Robert was pushing him down into the mountain of pillows and grasping him by the back of the knees, pulling him forward until he was nearly level with Nero’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Robert asked gravelly, the offer of backing out faint in his tone despite his aching arousal.

Nero’s heart swelled at the offer, though unnecessary, and nodded enthusiastically.

“Fuck yes,” he gasped, wriggling his hips slightly in anticipation.

Robert grasped his cock and lined himself up with Nero’s entrance, slowly easing into him as they both moaned in unison. Robert firmly gripped onto Nero’s hips hard enough to bruise and stopped moving only once he was fully sheathed within him, relaxing.

Nero moaned at the fullness Robert’s cock gave him, swearing he could feel him pulsing against his walls.

After a few moments to allow for himself to adjust, Nero gave Robert a nudge.

“Move,” he gasped out, wrapping his legs tightly around Robert’s waist.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Robert pulled out of Nero until only the tip of his cock remained before sliding back in, starting his pace slow.

Nero let out a happy sigh as Robert pumped in and out of him, letting his head loll back and eyes fall closed. He had wished for this moment for so long, convinced it only existed in his wildest dreams and the moments he was alone in his room late at night. Now, however, he needn’t worry anymore. He and Robert would take care of each other. He was sure of that.

Abruptly, without any warning, Robert shifted his angle and sped up, slamming into Nero.

Nero’s back arched high off the pillows and a choked moan was ripped from his throat as Robert rammed into the sweet spot inside him, his hand flying out to grip his bicep as his eyes shot open

“Just making sure you’re paying attention,” Robert purred and Nero looked up at him, frozen in place under his heated stare.

He couldn’t respond. Any train of thought he’d had had been punched out of him along with his breathe. He merely lay there moaning under the gravity of Robert’s gaze as each thrust brought with it a wave of electricity. He hadn’t felt this assaulted in such a long time, so overwhelmed that reality just stopped around him, leaving only pleasure.

The heat in his stomach returned and started to build, coiling tighter and tighter. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

“R-Rob,” Nero sobbed out as another moan was ripped from his mouth.

He saw more than heard Robert groan and the other man’s eyes broke away from his. Then suddenly there were fingers at his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts and making him cry out. His moans started to grow in pitch and volume in a way he didn’t think possibly as the coil in his gut became unbearably tight as he teetered on the edge of release, so very close to the end. 

With one last thrust and stroke of his cock, Nero was thrown overboard, orgasm hitting him like a freight train. He screamed and threw his head back as he rode through the waves of pleasure coursing through him, all while Robert continued to work in and out of him.

The hand on his cock left and Nero noticed Robert’s hips stutter in their movement as he slammed home one more time, looking up just in time to see the sexiest “O” face he’s ever seen in his life. Robert’s eyes were closed and brows furrowed tightly, mouth hanging open as his own orgasm hit him.

They both sat there panting violently for a moment before Robert pulled out, removing the condom and tying it a knot, throwing it into a corner. He then flopped down beside Nero, wrapping an arm around him.

Nero snuggled into Robert, the scent of sex thick on his skin.

“I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve had in years,” he said quietly after a lengthy moment, voice wrecked from his moaning.

Robert laughed softly, kissing Nero on the forehead and running a hand through his blue hair. 

“I’m glad,” he hummed, rubbing Nero’s thigh.

Nero smiled and closed his eyes, settling his head on Robert’s chest.

“I love you.”

Robert moved to kiss Nero on the lips.

“I love you too”


End file.
